Pokemon Arc 1: The Dawn of Shadows
by Akira The Typhlosion
Summary: Each multiverse is filled with infinites of possibilities. And each of them were tested for an upcoming crisis. Join the new Champions of Multiverse facing the biggest test in history in order to protect their world from multiverse level threat.
1. Prologue - History of the Multiverse

_'There was only one, a single black infinitude. Then, the infinitude found release finally the darkness broke. Filling it with life...with, the multiverse.'_

_'Every existence multiplied by possibility. And spread out before space and time in infinite measure._

_Civilization rose and fell, and rose again across realities grasping expanse. Life, a precious gift persevering in the fate of every obstacle. Until finally, the age of heroes was born.'_

_'Chaos, the constant enemy of life. Kept at bay by Champions from across the multiverse. Joining forces, to fight on behalf of all creation. They found each other just in time. Because now, the entire multiverse is about to come under attack.'_

_'There is a malevolent force at work, one driven by a singular goal. The destruction of all there is. I have plans, for those who save those schemes. But, the time for preparation is past, the crisis is now upon us.'_

_'Mar Novu, known by the ancient pokemon as the Monitor.'_

**Earth 1, Year 2012 - Treasure Town** **\- 3rd Pokemon View**

A giant board with historical record displayed on the wall. Bunch of pokemons were looking at the record. Among all of those crowds, there's one pokemon who seems more interested than the other mon in the crowd.

A young Aron, named Aaron, **(A/N: I know, sounds ironic.)** his light blue eyes seems glowed with amazement. Being one of the youngest in the crowd, he seem be the one of those who took interest at this. But the teenagers? Not so much...

Bunch of teenagers seems bored with this sections of history, cause everything sounds like Tauros-crap. To prove the point, someone yelled: "Seriously, what's the point of this stupid record? It doesn't make any sense at all!"

The teenagers looks at the one who yells, giving an 'are you crazy to say that out loud?' look. Suddenly, a blue blur hit at the head of the yelling teenager.

The blue blur turned out to be an adult Lucario, around 5' 7'', have emerald eyes, having extra spikes at his shoulder. His expression seems normal, but his cold stare seems able to kill any pseudo-legendary pokemons.

The teenagers and the younglings snickered at the poor victim, he's in so much trouble.

"You may not care about your world's history, but that doesn't mean you should treat it like Tauros-crap." He scolded. "Sure, this may sound like it's not true and probably a legend or folklore, but at least respect it!" He yelled at the last part. As much as this situation is hilarious, it seems that the shout flinched everyone nearby.

The Lucario look around and saw everyone's expression, his eyes widen and stopped yelling, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry about my sudden outburst, but i'm very much dislike anyone who disrespect world's history and saw them as a mere folklore for childrens." he can't keep his face from blushing. But thankfully, his black part of his fur covers it.

"So, since anyone finished hear this part, let's continue to other section" He start to guide everyone to other section "And here, is the painting of the final battle. The Champion of Multiverse vs Army of Shadow Demons..." his explanation seems to trailed off, away from Aaron and the other younglings.

"This is amazing. I will the first to find proof the existence of multiverse! And when i do find it, maybe i can find my twin from other world!" a Charmander, around 14 years old, seems a lot excited than the other kids, exclaimed.

"No way that's gonna happen, not before i found it!" a Bulbasaur, same age as the Charmander, said that.

"No, i'll find it first!"

"No, i will!"

"No, i will!"

"No, i will!"

"Guys, cut it out!" a Totodile, around 15, stopped their argument. "I love both your determination, and i gotta admit, it's funny to see you two arguing for something like this. But, let me give you two a quick recap. First, you two arguing annoy the whole museum. Second, no one had proved the existence of multiverse, not even Alakazam from Team A.C.T! How are you both going to prove it?"

They both started to get silent. Speechless, those two mons ended up grunted, look at opposite direction from each other. The Totodile can only sigh, facepaw. Aaron had been silent from the very beginning, saw the other painting next to the multiverse explanation.

The painting looks like 7 pokemons sitting at the round table, each chair they sit have unique symbol. There something written under the painting.

"The Champions/Paragons of Multiverse, assembled by Mar Novu, The Monitor. From left to right; Paragon of Hope, Destiny, Courage, Hope, Honor, Love and Humanity." Aaron read the words out loud. Aaron seems lost in thought when he finish read that.

'I've ever read about Paragons from the historical book record in Treasure Town Public Library, and it says that the next Paragons will be choose. But, the million poké question is who?' Aaron thought.

"Aaron? You there?" the Totodile shake him, calling him few times.

"Huh, what?"

"You seems lose in thoughts, something happen?" Totodile asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing, Tidal. Just remember story from a certain book." Aaron told him. Tidal, the Totodile, seems relieved. He was glad that Aaron wasn't determined to prove the existence of multiverse, since he thinks that it was waste of time to researching for folklore.

"Anyway, let's go catch up with Sir Alain. We've been left behind." Tidal reminded the Iron Armor Pokemon.

"Oh, shoot, you're right! Let's go!" Aaron and the other younglings run to catch up with the tour group. Those pokemon didn't give the second thought about the multiverse theory. But, little they know, how true that theory was...

**Still Earth 1- In front of Beach Cave**

"...seriously, an infinite possibilities in each of the multiverse. I mean, who doesn't want to know about that!" the Charmander, name Pyro, said.

"I know, right?" said Thorn, the Bulbasaur. "It'll much cooler if we can go to other universe."

Aaron and Pyro agree with him. No one was crazy enough to not think that is cool.

"It's impossible to do that since there's no such as thing as multiverse." everyone groaned at Tidal's words "...but i'm still curious how the alternate universe looks like, think of the infinite possibilities..." He added. Then, he turned around, saw his friends, and says "What?!"

Everyone was jaw dropped when they hear what he said.

He realized what he said and tell them something that sounds convincing "I may be didn't believe that kind of think, but that doesn't mean i don't wish it existed."

Funnily enough, everyone convinced with those words, they start to continue walking. Tidal sigh in relief. Those words weren't actually true, Tidal wants to believe that multiverse exist. But since there's no scientific proof, he can't just be bold at claiming it exist. So, he just keep that belief to himself.

"It'll be cool to meet other pokemon or whatever they are from other universe in here." Aaron just thought about it randomly. To his surprise, everyone nodded in agreement at that statement.

They start to sit at the nearby rock, watching the sunset plus Krabby's bubble illuminating the light, making it more beautiful.

"It's so beautiful.." Pyro said. "Yeah, it is.." Aaron agrees with it. They sat there for few moments, talks about multiverse (again) and stuff, till...

"Umm..guys?"

Everyone turn to their left, look at direction of Thorn's vine pointing at the other side of the beach.

They saw at that direction and what they saw surprised every single mon.

An unconscious pokemon.

They start to walk closer toward that direction. When they get closer, they finally get a better look at the pokemon.

It was white/sky blue furred Cyndaquil, around 2' 4", **(A/N: the younglings are in their average height, if you're wondering.) **extra fur around its hair, had shorter nose than normal Cyndaquil. As a bonus, he wore a t-shirt with hood on it.

"What in Distortion World...?" Tidal said with eyes wide as dinner plate.

"Is he dead?" Pyro boldly asked.

"He's breathing, so it means that he's alive. And how do you know it's a he?" Thorn said, raising an eyebrow, or whatever that is.

"Ummm...male physical traits..?" Pyro answer him.

Everyone look at him bewildered. Why this kind of mon...

"I-it wasn't like that! I mean, he looks more muscular, taller, and he had more fur, like other male Cyndaquil!" He quickly added.

...ohh

"True, but his fur color is super odd." Tidal said, examine the said mon. "And his outfits are nothing like i saw from few pokemon who wears outfit in Treasure Town." He starts to examine the outfit, "The materials of the outfit was completely different too. Seems like it's more durable than normal cloth." He added.

He decided to touch the cloth and see what kind of material it is, but before he was able to touch i the Cyndaquil's eyes were wide open, then grab Tidal's paw. In an instant, Tidal was thrown to the other side. And in a blink of an eye, the Cyndaquil knock the others and he stepped back a bit.

Everyone was hurt and starts groaning. "What was that for?!" Pyro yelled.

"Okay, that hurts a lot..." Tidal silently mumbled, still on the ground in pain

Aaron, who were just sitting behind them, with his dinner plate sized eyes, witness everything. How is this pokemon able to knock back everyone in a blink of an eye?

"Where am I..?" the Cyndaquil said. "Who the hell are you guys?" hint of panic in his voice. "...and how do you guys even talk..?" he added silently.

Aaron, didn't hear the last part and saw his panic in his face, tells him. "You were unconscious in here, we were worried you didn't survive since water and fire is not a good combination." He tried to calm the Cyndaquil, but his words make the Cyndaquil realize something.

'Water? Fire? Not a good combination? What does he mean by that? I don't...' He stopped to think when he saw his paws, then he starts to look around his body 'H-h-how's this possible? I'm a Cyndaquil?! What have i ate or drank last night?!' He didn't do much, but his face tells him that he's panic from inside.

The younglings who were knocked back, saw him getting panic, get back up and planned to knocked him out. They thought it'll be easier to solve this when he's unconscious

Of course, the plan was backfired. The Cyndaquil's eyes widen when he realized they going to attack him and his face was sort of panicked. While that happen, everyone takes a glimpse on his eyes. The Cyndaquil's left eye is sky blue, and his right one is crimson red.

Before Tidal, who is the most experience one at fighting,was about to land a hit, the Cyndaquil counter it by grab his paw and throw him on the ground. Then, Pyro used Metal Claw on him, only ended up grabbed by the Cyndaquil and get punch on his jaw by the targetted mon.

Pyro was knocked back and Thorn, who was preparing to attack, knocked back as well.

Before Tidal was going to hit the scared pokemon who were just defending himself, Aaron decided to intercept. "STOP IT!"

"W-what..?" Tidal stopped, looked at Aaron who suddenly appear in front of him and the scared victim. "Look at him! Do you really have to go that far at him like that?" Aaron shout with pure anger. Tidal was confused, but when he saw the Cyndaquil, he realized.

The Cyndaquil was shaken in fear, that attack they launch on him took the toll. His instinct kicked in to defend himself.

Tidal feel guilty about this and lowered his head in shame.

Aaron turned around to face him and calm him down. "Look, sorry about my friends, they can really stupid sometimes." he chuckled softly while the said group yelled "HEY!"

"So, on my behalf of my friends, i'm terribly sorry." He lowered down his head to apologize. The Cyndaquil didn't feel comfortable with that and quickly said "Y-you don't have t-to a-apologize. It wasn't your fault." He gestured to tell Aaron to not to do that.

Aaron lifted his head and look at the Cyndaquil. The Cyndaquil added "I-i'm sure there's a big misunderstanding. And i'm sorry about those attack, my body moves by its own" he gestured to his whole body.

"A-anyways, i'm also wanna say thanks for finding me here. I'll become scrap meat if you guys didn't wake me up" Aaron was confused, this mon just forgave them after that situation? And more confused when the Cyndaquil offer him a handshake.

"I think we start this from the wrong foot. My name is Takeda," the Cyndaquil smiled at him. 'Yup, this pokemon is too forgiving.' Aaron thought. "...and thanks for stopping the Totodile from attacking me as well, umm...what's your name again?" He added.

"Oh right, the name's Aaron." He shake Takeda's hand. Then, point at certain Totodile "that's Tidal, and that's Pyro," he point at said mon, " and last but not least, that's Thorn." he point at the last member of the group.

"We're really sorry about that" the 3 mon lowered their head. "I-it's fine. No big deal." Takeda told them. He's glad that they are no longer attack him.

"So, where are you came from?" Thorn asked.

This question caught him off guard. Since he can't tell the truth, or they thought he's crazy. So, he answered "I-I'm not really sure myself."

They were surprised with the answer. He added "Because i can't remember anything."

Honestly, that was not a lie. He can't remember much other than his name, age, species, and his family. He don't have any friend if you're wondering.

"Anything?" Tidal was surprised. "Well, other than my name, age and family." Takeda told them. They didn't expect any of these happens. Aaron decided to ask him. "So, you mean you don't have anywhere to go?" "Yeah, but why you ask me that?" Takeda was confused.

"You could stay with me if you want." Takeda was surprised, he let him, a total stranger to his house? "Aaron, are you crazy?! No offense, but you can't just bring a random stranger to your house. Don't forget your parents." Tidal told him.

"But, i can't left him. He's scared, and i'll regret for the rest of my life if i let him die out here." Aaron retorted. Takeda winced at that thought.

"...Alright, fine. But don't ask for my help if something's wrong." Tidal warned him. "Alright." Aaron agreed.

So, they decided to walk back to Treasure Town and go back to their respective house.

They have been walking in silence, but Takeda broke the silence by muttering the most weird statement they ever heard.

"Man, i hope there's S'mores here. It'll be nice to eat that at this kind of time."

They look at him weirdly and ask him simultaneously.

"What're S'mores?"

'Oh shoot!' Takeda thought


	2. REPLY

**To Farla**

**[I mean...you understand that corpse are very unchaotic, right? Living things involve a degree of change.]****First of all, i wold like to ask, what's with mentioning the 'corpse'? I'm pretty sure i didn't mention anyone died at the prologue. Or you just want to comment whatever you like.**

**Second, if you want to complain about me about capitalizing any Pokemon, you should start complaining to Game Freak. I mean, they're the one who gave most of the Pokemon fanfic writers to do that.**

**Third, conplaining about writing author's note in the middle of the story, seriously? I wonder how many people you complain about that.**

**Last but not least, you sure complains a lot. I'm just a beginner, dammit. And yet, you make it like you're scolding an experienced writer who did a lot of mistakes. If you got a problem with my story, then don't read it. Problem solved. And if you're going to complain again, please make sure you read this, or else you're just prove yourself nothing but someone who's life purpose is to complain.**


End file.
